


Take Off Your Clothes!

by ashleybenlove



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Gen, Trolls, it'll be fun they said meme, take your clothes off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: The trolls are used to Kristoff being naked. They expect the same from Anna, and possibly any other visitors as well.





	Take Off Your Clothes!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> I posted this anonymously in August 2014 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "The trolls are used to Kristoff being naked. They expect the same from Anna, and possibly any other visitors as well."

“Since I’m going to be part of your family someday, I’d like you to meet my family as well,” Kristoff had said to Elsa.  
  
“It’ll be great,” Kristoff had said.  
  
Anna had agreed. “They’re wonderful!” she had said.  
  
“It will be fun!” they had said.  
  
“Take off your clothes!” the Trolls had exclaimed when they met Elsa.  
  
“What?!” Elsa had exclaimed.


End file.
